


Pretty Girl

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nadja is smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley High named Nadja Sokolov. And the other students don't seem to like her.
Relationships: Brittany S. Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray/Nadja Sokolov(oc), Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s), Tina Cohen-Chang/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Pretty Girl

Nadja hadn't wanted to go to school. Not at all. As she slowly walked into the hallways, her hands trembled.

Nadja finally sped up her pace, making sure that she had gotten to her locker in no time.

Once she put her stuff in her locker and shut it, she was welcomed by a group of what only must have been popular kids.

A boy said, "I've never seen you around here. Where were you from? Cleveland? Berne...?"

"Actually, I was home schooled," Nadja said.

The group burst out laughing.

Nadja just now noticed the cups in each one of their hands.

And then, the popular kids slushied Nadja and walked away, laughing.

Nadja was slightly dazed.

A boy ran up to her. "Hi. I'm Kurt and I'm going to help you clean all of the slushy off."


End file.
